Silent Night
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Sekuel 'Let It Flow'.Setelah rencana Sasuke menyerang Konoha dibatalkan, ada orang lain yang berniat melanjutkan misinya, dan itu membuat Sasuke kehilangan seorang lagi yang disayanginya....
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaah….ini adalah sekuel 'Let It Flow'. Sbenernya ga mau dilanjutin tapi….kalo ga dilanjutin yang nggantung di bahuku nggak mau turuuuun….huhuhu…**

**Bwat yg blom pernah baca 'Let It Flow', sinopsisnya tentang Sasuke yang kembali ke Konoha setelah dibujuk seorang cewe bernama Hyoji Tatsumaki yang belakangan diketahui cewe'nya Itachi en sedang mengandung anak Itachi.**

**Wokeh! Kita lanjutkann…!!**

* * *

_**(….Beberapa hari setelah dirtinggal Sasuke)**_

Bangunan itu adalah kuil tua yang sudah ditinggalkan. Karin menatap Tobi yang berdiri 3 meter di depannya dengan waspada. Suigetsun di sebelahnya menahan seringai kesenangan melihat Kisame di samping Tobi. Entah kenapa, Juugo merasakan aura yang sama seperti Sasuke pada Tobi dan memutuskan hanya duduk diam di altar, membelakangi sebuah patung Budha besar berwarna emas usang.

"Hey! Mana ketua kalian? Kalian seperti anak ayam hilang saja". Tobi bertanya dengan malas, tidak memperdulikan tatapan Karin yang tidak menyukainya berada di tempat itu, apalagi nada bicaranya yang mencemooh.

"Mau apa kau?"

Tobi mendengus, dia menginginkan Sasuke di pihaknya, tetapi sepertinya sudah ada yang mendahuluinya. Setelah kedua kubu berbicara dengan nada saling mengancam, akhirnya Karin memberitahukan juga tentang kepergian Sasuke.

"Entah hubungan apa yang dimiliki perempuan itu dengan Itachi, tetapi Sasuke menuruti semua perkataannya", Karin menatap pilar besar berwarna merah di hadapannya dengan benci seolah-olah orang yang dimaksudnya sedang berdiri di situ.

"Aku punya penawaran, kalau kalian tertarik…", semua menatap Tobi dengan rasa ingin tahu, Kisame hanya menyeringai.

**XXX**

_**(Setengah tahun kemudian…)**_

Malam itu Sasuke baru saja pulang setelah mengantar Sakura pulang bersama Kakashi dan Naruto. Walaupun hal itu sudah tidak perlu lagi, tetapi mereka tetap menganggap Sakura harus diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku pulang", Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya di dalam. Saat dia berjalan di koridor, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari ruang makan. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari masuk.

"Maki-nee!!", Sasuke menemukan Hyoji tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya pucat. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengangkatnya dan mebawanya ke rumah sakit.

**XXX**

_**(Balik ke ½ th lalu…)**_

"Menyerang Konoha?", ketiga x-Hebi menatap Tobi dengan ragu karena pada awalnya memang itu rencana mereka sebelum Hyoji membawa pergi ketua mereka.

"Kalian memang akan melakukannya kan?! Sebelum ketua kalian dibawa pergi", Tobi cenderung mengatakannya pada Karin. Rasa benci Karin pada Hyoji tampak jelas setiap kali Tobi menyinggung tentang Hyoji. Dengan senyuman puas di balik topengnya, Tobi melanjutkan tawarannya, khusus pada Karin.

"Sebelum rencana ini dijalankan, singkirkan dulu perempuan itu, dan aku perlu seseorang untuk melakukannya. Apa kau sanggup?"

"Apa kau punya cara? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia?"

"Ya. Kalau seperti yang kau katakan dia sedang mengandung, itu kesempatan bagus. Tetapi kau hanya punya 24 jam untuk menghabisinya, yaitu setelah dia melahirkan".

**XXX**

_**(Back to present time…)**_

Malam itu sudah lewat pukul 1 malam saat Sasuke duduk melipat tangan dengan tegang di depan kamar di rumah sakit. Saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Di dalam ruangan, Sakura memberikan bayi yang baru saja lahir ke pelukan Hyoji. Anak itu terus saja menangis hingga perawat yang lain selesai membersihkannya dan membungkusnya dengan selimut. Setelah beberapa saat, bayi itu tertidur. Hyoji meminta para perawat itu keluar, meninggalkannya bersama Sakura. Saat mereka keluar, Sasuke berusaha masuk, tetapi para perawat itu menghalanginya dan hanya memberitahunya kalau Hyoji dan bayinya baik-baik saja.

"Sakura! Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Tolong jangan menolaknya!"

"Ada apa?", Sakura menatap Hyoji yang pucat dengan khawatir, dia sudah berniat memanggil Sasuke masuk, tetapi Hyoji tidak mengijinkannya.

"Setelah Sasuke melihat anak ini, tolong bawa anak ini pergi dari rumah sakit. Bawa keluar dari tempat ini. Jangan beri tahu Sasuke. Kalau kau berniat meninggalkannya pada seseorang, kau harus benar-benar mempercayai orang itu!"

"Hyoji-san! Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku mohon tolong lakukan saja", Sakura menatap Hyoji dan anak itu dengan ragu, kemudian perlahan mengangguk dan terdengar pintu diketuk.

"Sakura!", Sasuke masuk dengan wajah cemas. Sakura memaksakan senyum yang berkata 'baik-baik saja kok'. Sasuke memandang Hyoji yang tersenyum lemah lalu pada anak di pelukan Hyoji yang tertidur. Melihat semua itu, rasanya membuat Sasuke terharu. Dia mendekati tempat Hyoji berbaring dan menatap mereka dengan tersenyum. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyentuh bayi yang terbungkus selimut di samping Hyoji, tetapi kemudian dia menurunkan tangannya seakan takut akan melukai anak itu, tetapi Hyoji tersenyum padanya,

"Tidak apa. Coba sentuh!"

perlahan Sasuke menyentuh pipi bayi itu dengan telunjuknya, masih ketakutan, tetapi kemudian dia meraba wajah anak itu dengan tersenyum. Dengan senyuman masih di wajahnya dia mengecup kening Hyoji

"Selamat ya Kak!"

"Siapa namanya?", akhirnya Sakura bersuara. Dia tidak tahan juga berlarut-larut terharu melihat keluarga kecil di hadapannya. Sasuke juga menatap Hyoji ingin tahu. Hyoji memandangi bayi di sampingnya dan tersenyum "Reiji…bagus kan"

"Selamat datang Reiji!", Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum pada Reiji kecil. Sebelum mereka mulai berbicara lagi, pintu diketuk lagi, lalu seseorang memanggil Sasuke, memintanya menghadap Hokage. Segera.

"Sakura! Tolong jaga mereka. Maaf, Kak! Aku pergi dulu". Sakura dan Hyoji menatap punggung Sasuke yang mengilang di balik pintu. Wajah Sakura mulai kembali cemas. Untuk apa malam-malam begini Hokage memanggil Sasuke. Tetapi tanpa sempat membiarkan Sakura berpikir lebih panjang, Hyoji mengangkat Reiji dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Bawa dia pergi, sekarang. Kumohon!". Sakura baru paham, ada yang tidak beres. Dia memeluk Reiji di tangannya dan segera membawanya pergi dengan niat akan kembali secepatnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang ada di pikirannya adalah tempat Kurenai. Selain bayinya juga baru saja lahir, Ino juga sedang bersamanya.

Sasuke terkejut, ternyata di ruangan Hokage sudah ada orang lain. Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Gai dan Shikamaru sudah ada di tempat itu. Saat Hokage mengatakan beberapa kata, kedelapan orang itu menjawabnya dengan tidak percaya "APA??"

"Ya. Konoha diserang. Beberapa saat lalu, para anbu penjaga perbatasan mengirimkan pesan. Saat ini sudah ada perintah evakuasi untuk penduduk", Tsunade menatap Sasuke, tahu apa yang sedang dikhawatirkannya. Selanjutnya Tsunade membagi mereka dalam kelompok dan memerintahkan mereka untuk bergabung dengan para anbu yang ditunjukkan Tsunade di beberapa titik di peta. Setelah dibubarkan, Sasuke meminta ijin sebentar pada Kakashi yang harus pergi dengannya, kemudian dengan cepat dia melesat ke rumah sakit. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk. Di pintu masuk, Sasuke bertemu Sakura yang juga terburu-buru masuk. Sakura tidak menghiraukan pandangan curiga Sasuke dan hanya terburu-buru pergi ke kamar Hyoji. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, entah mengapa mereka hanya berdiri. Lalu seakan baru sadar, dengan berat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar.

Angin meniup wajah Sasuke dari jendela yang pecah di seberang ruangan. Ruangan itu sendiri seperti baru saja diguyur hujan darah. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri di kedua lututnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan shock. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat melihat Hyoji yang terduduk dengan kepala terkulai di tempat tidurnya.

"…nee…"suara Sasuke terhenti di kerongkongannya yang terasa begitu kering. Dia memegang sebelah bahu Hyoji dan mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. Mata Hyoji tertutup, hampir seluruh tubuhnya tercabik-cabik. Tanpa bersuara dia memeluk tubuuh Hyoji yang berlumuran darah dan mulai mendingin. Lalu tiba-tiba dia melepaskannya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitarnya.

"…Reiji…..mana….."

"Kau kenapa masih di sini?", seorang perawat dengan sanggul berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah Sakura dan mencoba menolongnya berdiri, tetapi dia melihat ke dalam kamar dan terpekik."A..Apa yang terjadi?!"

Sakura masih tidak sanggup berdiri. Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak, dia merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya tadi dia ada di sini menjaga Hyoji. Tetapi dia meninggalkannya seperti ini. Perlahan air matanya turun dari kedua matanya yang masih memandang kamar itu dengan shock, tubuhnya mulai gemetar hingga Sasuke mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Sakura! Mana Reiji?", Sakura tersadar menatap wajah cemas Sasuke di hadapannya, bajunya yang putih hampir sepenuhnya tertutup noda merah gelap.

"SAKURA!", Sasuke harus memanggilnya dua kali dan mengguncang tubuhnya lebih keras untuk membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya. Perlahan Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan mulai terisak. Sasuke berpindah pada perawat yang berdiri di situ yang juga terlihat ketakutan.

"Di mana kamar bayi? DIMANA??"

"M..me..mereka…sudah dibawa keluar…"

Kemudian mereka segera keluar, saat di luar seakan baru sadar, Sakura berhenti di belakang Sasuke.

"Maaf…aku….Hyoji-san….seharusnya…" seakan tidak perduli, Sasuke terus berjalan ke tempat evakuasi.

"Bantu aku mencari Reiji!"

"Sasuke-kun! Reiji…dia…kubawa ke tempat Guru Kurenai", dengan ragu Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan heran "Hyoji-san yang memintaku membawanya pergi…..aku….aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar…", Sakura menahan isaknya, menunduk mengindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi!"

dan secepatnya mereka segera menuju rumah Kurenai yang saat itu sudah bersiap di luar rumah. Sasuke mengenali selimut yang membungkus Reiji pada bayi yang berada di pelukan Ino, dengan cepat dia melompat dan mendarat di hadapannya.

"Reiji!"

"Syukurlah kalian sudah datang. Ayo, kita pergi!", Ino memberikan Reiji pada Sakura dan mengangkat tas di sampingnya.

"KRRRK…..zz….Sasuke! Cepat kemari!", suara Kakashi terdengar dari wireless di telingan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Reiji sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku harus pergi. Sakura tolong jaga Reiji"

"A…aku…"

BLARRRRRR……!!

Sebuah ledakan mengejutkan mereka dengan sekejap menerangi tempat mereka berdiri dengan cahaya merah. Sasuke sudah bersiap pergi tetapi masih berat meninggalkan Reiji. Sasuke berbalik dan memegang kedua lengan Sakura,

"Dia mempercayakannya padamu. Aku mohon Sakura, jaga dia!", setelah dia diyakinkan dengan anggukan kecil Sakura, Sasuke menunduk untuk mengecup Reiji dan menatapnya sebentar sebelum memegang sebelah pipi Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Aku akan menemui kalian setelah ini", lalu Sasuke melesat pergi.

"Saa-kuu-raa…! Sudah siap?", Sakura tersadar dari shocknya yang barusan oleh suara mengancam Ino yang jelas-jelas sebal sekali di belakangnya. Kemudian mereka segera berbalik dan berlari ke tempat evakuasi tetapi..

"Ketemu juga akhirnya.."

"Kenapa masih di sini?", Sakura bersiap mendekati perawat bersanggul tadi, tetapi Kurenai menarik tangannya.

"Aku menginginkan anak itu", perawat itu menunjuk Reiji di pelukan Sakura. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Ino maju di depan Kurenai dan Sakura seolah menutupi mereka dari perawat di hadapan mereka.

"Siapa kau?", Ino menatapnya dan bertanya dengan suara mengancam. Perawat itu hanya tersenyum, sekejap dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan sebelah tangannya melepaskan sanggulnya.

"…heh? Kau!", dengan cepat bayangan wanita yang dulu pernah berpapasan dengan Sakura di sebuah desa muncul di kepala Sakura. Karin, dia tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Sakura! Guru Kurenai! Pergilah!"

"Ino!"

"Kau dititipi untuk menjaga anak itu kan?! Pergilah! Anak itu tanggung jawabmu!". Sakura memang merasa Reiji adalah tanggung jawabnya, tetapi membiarkan Ino menghadapi orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal benar-benar membuatnya merasa lemah. Tetapi akhirnya dengan berat, dia berlari bersama Kurenai ke tempat evakuasi.

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

uwoooooh!! lol

padahal awalnya kebayang terus Saku-Ino VS Karin :3

kurenai gada ngomong...yahhh..anggep aja yang dia omongin off d record...:D

klo uda baca riviw...riviw...


	2. Tambahan

**Huaaaaaaah…………maap ini bukan apdetan, just a notification….**

**Ini fic kan emang cuma dibuat 1 chapter, makanya topiknya dipadetin….emang mo diceritain tentang apa lagih??**

**Hmm……**

**Aaah……..**

**Bwat ngelanjutin juga uda gada ide…….. paling si Reiji jadi anak baik, jenius, jago yang mewarisi otak bapaknya. Akirnya dia idup bersama omnya Sasuke en mungkin….mungkin…si tante Sakura…(ahh…diriku gak terlalu mengharapken hubungan mereka sehh….).**

**Baiklahh….diriku gi ngerjain fic laen nihh….. klo ada yang mo ditanya soal Silent Night, ntar kujawab dahh…..(Halahh!! Kaya sutradara ajahh…hehe..)**

**Ja ne!**

**sankyuu, arigatou gozaimasu, doumo, matur nuwun sanget, matur suksma, mauliateh...tengkiu veri machhh, muito obrigado, gracias, merci...bwat riviwnyahh...semogah diterima di...(HALAHH...!!)**

**udahan yahh...**

**sampe ketemu di fic selanjutnyahh...kubocorin dahh...**

**judulnya "RED WINE"...**


End file.
